Modern business applications often follow the stateless paradigm, which provides better scalability by eliminating heavy-weight application states being stored on an application server. The stateless paradigm treats each request as an independent transaction that is unrelated to any previous request; thus the server need not store any state information. However, some business applications have business requirements for holding exclusive locks on business entities across multiple interaction steps. In addition, there is a requirement for such locks to be interoperable between stateless web applications and old stateful web applications.
Advanced Business Application Programming (ABAP) is a high-level programming language often used to create and manage business applications. The locking of business entities in ABAP is handled in a way that ties them to an ABAP session. What is needed is a mechanism that allows for locks of business entities to be handled in a stateless manner.